


Revenge on bullies

by siberakg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Jackson, Asshole Scott, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Bullies, Bully Brett Talbot, Bully Danny, Bully Jackson Whittemore, Bully Liam Dunbar, Bully Matt, Bully Scott McCall, Bully Theo, Bully gabe, Creeper Matt Daehler, Dead Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Evil Allison Argent, Evil Brett, Evil Danny, Evil Gabe, Evil Gerard Argent, Evil Jackson, Evil Kate Argent, Evil Liam Dunbar, Evil Lydia Martin, Evil Theo Raeken, F/F, Good Peter Hale, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Revenge, asshole gabe, evil scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberakg/pseuds/siberakg
Summary: Stiles and his friends have their revenge on the bullies who ruin their lives.





	1. Life sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very dark fiction.

<strike></strike>Stiles sighed in his jeep in the lot of his high school.He dreaded to get out.

The only think he could think was Beacon Hills High was a cesspool of evil.Why?The reason was it sheltered the worst kind of monsters.No Stiles didn't speak of creatures but goddamn bullies.Jackson Whittemore,Scott McCall,Theo Raeken,Gabe Durte,Danny Mahealani,Liam Dunbar,Matt Daehler and Brett Talbot were the bane of the school.Lydia Martin and Allison Argent enjoyed ruling the school with them.

Stiles and his friends Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes were their favorites targets.They picked on them since the first day they met.They stole their stuff,tore up their homeworks so they couldn't get them back and so they collected bad grades and oh they hit them too.Lydia loved slapped them while his friends laughed.Theo loved banged about them each time he bumped into them while Danny recorded.The bullies watched the "show" on their smartphones and sniggered for hours prior to erase the video.Every single day Jackson,Scott and Brett chucked them in the dumpster.Liam was particularly vicious.He regularly bashed Stiles and Isaac so hard they had to get taken to hospital.His stepfather was the director of Beacon Hills hospital so authorities were never noticed.Matt creepy Daehler stalked Erica and groped her in the corridors in front of his boyfriend!

The asshole Harris regularly congratulated them each time they beat up Stiles or Isaac in his classroom two students Harris hated.

The Bastard Gerard Argent the principal ignored their brutality and punished students who complained about the behavior of the bullies.They took advantage of his support.

Allison bitchy Argent was his granddaughter so she and his friends were untouchable.Besides Jackass Whittemore was the son of a high profile district attorney and his mother a business woman who was controlling half of the stores in Beacon district.Lydia freaking Martin family possessed the other half.The new stepfather of Mcasshole was a very popular senator and Gabe Dickte was the son of Beacon Hills's mayor.They were basically royalty in their school.Stiles father would lose his job if he tried to arrest those jerks.

They also murdered Vernon Boyd.Vernon was crossing the road when Gabe,Theo,Liam and Brett hurtled down the street at full speed in a fancy car.The driver Gabe was also drunk.His Ferrari collided with Boyd but they fled instead of helping him.Boyd bled out before the emergency services arrived.

The judge classified his death as an accident but Stiles wasn't so sure.He knew the judge was a good friend of Gabe's father.He heard the bullies gloating of running over the loser amid the lunchroom as if they wasn't a big deal!Stiles gritted his teeth.Rich kids thought they were above the law.The worst the influence of their family proved they were right.They were never punished.Gabe strutted around the school as if he never killed someone.Stiles hated all of them but he loathed Gabe.He was the worst of those monsters.


	2. Awful day

After ten long minutes Stiles decided to get off his jeep.He couldn't delay facing up to his enemies any more.He had a knot in his stomach but he managed to control his fright.It wasn't new.The gang wrecked his life since middle school.

He looked around him as he entered.Jackson and Scott were kissing on McCall's locker.Stiles sighed in relief.The two assholes would let him alone if they didn't notice him.

A familiar view greeted him near the kissing bullies.Gabe and Matt were playing soccer with the backpack of a freshman.Finstock crossed the hall without intervening.The lacrosse coach dismissed all bullying of his players.Stiles gritted his teeth.They could get away with murder with that stupid coach.Stiles hated Finstock too.He hardly blinked if his players stars beat their victims in his classroom or on the field.

Not far away from Scott and Jackson,Lydia and Allison were playing their cruel favorite game.They asked hard questions to a few freshman if they were right they kept their belongings or else Lydia set their things on fire.Of course the two bitches made sure to quizzed them about impossible topics so they couldn't answer right.The screams of anguish of a boy in front of his burning backpack revealed Lydia and Allison made a new victim.The girls were smirking.They enjoyed tormenting freshmen.

In the middle of the hall Brett poured a whole bottle of soda on Erica's head.The group guffawed at the shrieks she let out.Erica rubbed her eyes prior to rush to the nearest restroom.The couple of girls followed her.Stiles had a very bad feeling of it.

Stiles was about to hurry for helping Erica when he heard a commotion.Brett and Liam had grabbed Isaac.Liam punched the curly boy when he tried to fight back.Brett kicked him.Isaac quickly gave in to his fear he felt for the bullies.The two jerks dragged Issac to the toilet before they shoved him in a cubicle.Isaac squeaked in panic.The scene surely reminded him of all the abuse Isaac received from his fucking father.Isaac was scared of closed areas.The bullies exploited this weakness.Stiles ran after them.Liam put his arms around Isaac while Brett stuffed his head in the pan and flushed it!Isaac was shouting and coughing.Isaac begged them to stop.Stiles knew it was useless.Those bullies were heartless.The couple sniggered.Brett kept pulling the chain.

Stiles tightened his fists.He wanted so more retaliate or at least defend Isaac but knew he signed his own death warrant if he touched one of them.They acted like piranhas.They moved like a school of these fish ready to maul everyone.If never manhandled their victims alone but tended to gather together.The bullies were so brave.He never had the opportunity to approach Isaac.Jackson,Scott and Theo cornered him next to Harris'class.Stile froze in terror.Harris was casually leaning against his door.The old dick grinned at Stiles misfortune.The rest of the gang waited for the show.

"Guys look who's turned up,Freaklinski." Jackass sneered."What will we do to Freaklinski?" 

"Let's chuck him in the dumpster with trash like him.I heard that freak and his worthless father live in a hovel.He'll feel just at home."Theo Ratken suggested.His freaking buds giggled.

"Too usual.We already chucked him in the dumpster twice this week.Let's hit him.It's funnier."Scott Mcasshole retorted.He was leering at Stiles.

Jackson nodded.A evil smile appeared on his smug face.Stiles gulped.He was definitely screwed up.Jackson pinned Stiles to the ground then Scott and Theo rained down lots of blows.Stiles cried in pain.Helpless he could only curled up and enduring the assault.The three bullies plus their friends laughed and insulted Stiles.Danny was recording their "feat".He cheered his partners in crimes.The rest of the groupe contributed in preventing Stiles from fleeing.

Ten minutes later the trio stopped at the sound of the bell.They left Stiles without a backward glance.Jackass,Mcasshole and Ratken were smirking.Stiles remained fixed to the spot and bruised.Nobody tried to help him.Erica was probably in the nurses office whereas Isaac had English.He got back on his feet somehow.He grimaced of pain all his muscles hurt.It was useless to visit the nurse.She was a friend of Ms McCall and hated Stiles.The latter limped into chemistry class.The bullies jeered and booed.The teacher diligently ignored them.Harris faced Stiles.His face was distorted with loathing for him.

"Stilinski!You're late!Detention!"Harris yelled when Stiles entered his classroom.

Jackson and Co snickered.The bullies was gloating.Not for long.Stiles would take his revenge someday.He swore they would regret all their actions.


End file.
